Thursday in November
by KuroNeko3449
Summary: Allen and Kanda have... issues. So when They end up moving to New York, on the same street, in the same apartment building, without knowing the other was going as well, everyone just hopes they don't hear about the fall of the building on the news. -First chapter is kind of a prologue... kind of.-
1. Before

_**Kanda Yuu**_

Kanda Yuu didn't know how or why it happened. It was a Thursday in November and he was peacefully minding his own business as he walked down the sidewalk when a ball of white hair and silver eyes rammed into him. A great way to start a morning he thought bitterly as he hit the pavement. The person who had hit him promptly jumped up and ran off. Kanda sat up muttering curses as he watched the figure run off. He saw a small card on the ground and scowled.

"Baka Moyashi dropped his ID." He picked it up and realized the ID was a school ID.

The Moyashi's real name was Allen Walker, his age was 16 and he attended the same school as Kanda: the Black Order academy. Kanda figured he could just get Lavi to give the moyashi his ID because really, Kanda was not the most sociable person out there. Lavi was the social butterfly who wouldn't shut the hell up.

Kanda shoved it in his pocket and cursed, again.

Lavi ended up being sick the next day and Lenalee had stayed home from school to take care of him so he was alone. And that's how he ended up running from Allen Walker after he threw the ID card at his face. Now, Kanda was not one to run away but he couldn't stand the sickly sweet sugar coated smile on that moyashi's face. And there was just something about him that made Kanda want to punch him in the face, wipe that smile off of it and cause it to disappear, and Kanda was one violence ticket away from suspension, and only two suspensions away from being expelled and he Tiedoll who give him shit if he missed any more school. He was cursing as he sat down in class, late because he was so caught up in getting away from the moyashi he had gotten lost. He sighed, not know how much this chain of events would impact his life.

And with that, we shall conclude this brief introduction starring Kanda Yuu, and proceed to our next one.

* * *

_**Allen Walker**_

Allen Walker was a straight A student, music major, poker cheating mastermind, and the apprentice of the alcoholic, gambling, smoking, ladies man known as Cross Marian. He was late to pay his master's debt on that Thursday and didn't look where he was going when he ran into what he thought was a brick wall, until it fell down of course. This was a not needed delay and he scrambled away as fast as he could, not bothering to check his pockets in case anything had dropped. It was only until he he got home, or what ever you would like to call the small two room apartment he was paying for with his third job, that he noticed the all vital student ID card he had was missing. At first he broke down, seeing as you needed your ID card if you wanted to eat lunch- and he couldn't stand it if he was taken away the privilege of food, then he cursed whatever god was up there for letting him be such an idiot, and then he smiled and decided that it'd been a while since he played poker and he needed to renew his cheating vigor. And a while was about two days ago.

He went to a bar where he used the fake ID Cross had given him and found a table where you could see a few men starting a round of poker.

He asked to join and was foolishly accepted and given a seat. The next thing the men knew was that they were cheated out of their money and their clothes, and thankfully Allen had been nice enough to at least give them their clothes back. He wouldn't want to mentally scar those unfortunate enough to see the men only in their boxers.

He took his prize to the nearest convenience store and stocked up on lunch supplies and what would be for dinner that night- about 50 packages of mitarashi dango and some ready made dinners. He carried his ginormous load of food back to his apartment and only put about a third of it away and ate the rest. Unfortunately he sleep ate the rest of his food that night and didn't have any for his lunch.

So, as Friday went on, he was sent to the nurse's office for his stomach problems and was denied food from the nurse when he told her his story, and was reprimanded for losing his ID card as he was being kicked out. You can imagine the happiness he felt when he saw his ID card presented to him, but the person holding it took that away in a heartbeat. It was Kanda Yuu, the only person allowed to have an actual katana on school grounds. And the rumor is that he really uses it on people. Allen just smiled the sweetest, best smile he could and started to reach for his ID card. In only about three seconds he had the ID card flung into his face and Kanda was gone. 'Huh?' He thought, but ignored the strange feeling bubbling up inside of him. Was it annoyance? It felt like it. Or was it anger? Was it sadness? Allen shook his head and continued on with his day. He was soon sitting at home munching on mitarashi dango and slowing falling asleep on his couch. His last thought before he drifted off was 'I wonder what Kanda's like...' and all throughout the weekend he wondered just what made him think that. What he didn't know was that the small meeting on that Thursday, which continued into Friday, would change his life forever...

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

"Yuu-Chan!" a red head named Lavi whined to the stoic looking Japanese man in front of him.

"Don't call me by that name..." Kanda growled, pushed a strand of his long hair behind his ear that he had found particularly annoying. A bit like the baka usagi in front of him.

'YUU-CHAN!"

"WHAT?!" The long haired man growled, drawing his katana, Mugen.

"Have you met Allen Walker? I heard he's a straight a student and teacher pet. All of that kind off stuff ya' know? I saw him yesterday. Did you know his hair's naturally white? And that mark on his face isn't a tattoo but a scar?" Lavi said.

"Wait, isn't he the one whose ID ended up with you?" Lavi asked.

Kanda ignored him but never less he remembered that too sweet smile. He grimaced at Lavi who was going on about something else.

"Ya' know what Yuu? I'm gonna be Allen friend! It doesn't look like he has any so..." The next thing Kanda knew, he was being dragged across the lunch room to a seemingly isolated table, and upon further inspection the moyashi himself was sitting there eating what looked like a dinner for what, five?

"Allen! I'm gonna be your friend!" Lavi declared, smiling at him.

Allen seemed to have caught sight of Kanda and smiled.

"Uh.. Thanks for giving me my ID card Kanda." He said. Lavi frowned at the thought that Allen had ignored him.

"Che. Moyashi." Kanda answered, scowling.

Allen scowled as well.

"Sorry for showing gratitude! BaKanda! And I am NOT a bean sprout!" He huffed, and went back to eating, out of anger more than actual hunger.

Lavi sighed.

"Allen-Chan!" He sang.

"Hm? What's your name?" Allen asked.

"I'm Lavi and Yuu-Chan and I are going to be your friends from now on!"

"No thank you." Allen answered and ignored them. Lavi sat down next to him and started talking about how much he was by the blunt rejection. Kanda took the opportunity to bask in the victory of wiping that smile off of Allen's face. The rest of the lunch period went on like this. Kanda irritating Allen and Lavi being well... Lavi I guess. Allen ordered more food, to Jerry's enjoyment. By the time lunch was over Allen had learned how to get under Kanda's skin and eventually got used to Lavi's Lavi-ness and bad jokes.

The next day went the same way and soon it became a daily cycle. Kanda gets dragged over by Lavi, Allen stuffs his face while Lavi talks to him, Kanda and Allen annoy each other, and a few times here and there Lenalee would show up and talk with them.

I guess fate works in strange ways, seeing as this went on all through high school and they even ended up going to the same college. When they got out of college Lavi ended up being a teacher, to everyone's surprise, and Lenalee became the vice principle at the Black Order academy, Allen made music soundtracks for movies and plays, and Kanda ended up being a director who stuck fear into the actors to do their job right, which paid off in the end when an amazing movie came out. Kanda and Allen worked together on several occasions and provided entertainment to the cast when the bickered. Lavi had been finally seduced by Allen's cousin, Tyki, and was swept away to the land of strangeness called being Tyki's boyfriend. Kanda and Allen ended up actually getting along very well when they were alone, and Kanda surprised him by dragging him out on a date suddenly and they surprised everybody even more when they fell in love. Allen hadn't noticed it until he was old and looking at a calendar with Kanda, his now husband for a while now, and realized all of the major events in their relationship happened on a certain Thursday in November.

It's funny how fate works, isn't it?


	2. Chapter One

**A small continuation of 'Thursday in November'. I hope you like it! BTW, I've never been to New York so I'm guessing everything. Also, let's just say there's a street called '14th' there.**

* * *

It was a Thursday when they graduated. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen got their diplomas and started to go their different ways.

"Allen! I'm going to miss you so much! I heard you're moving to New York! Why do you have to leave me!?" Lavi whined at Allen in the car on their way to the graduation party. Apparently some part of what Lavi said caught Kanda's attention, for once, and his head snapped towards him.

"New York?" Kanda asked, although the glare still remained seemingly glued to his face.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm moving to New York on Saturday. Why are you asking?" Allen said, actually curious why Kanda was paying attention to something concerning him.

"Which part?"

"Manhattan."

"Where?"

"Uh... 14th street."

"Damnit."

"Huh?"

"I forbid you."

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FORBID ME?!"

"Che."

"UGH!" Allen fumed.

Lavi remembered something then. "Ne... Yuu-Chan... Aren't you moving to Manhattan too? Could it be you're going to live on 14th street...?"

If looks could kill, Lavi would have been a pile of ash. Allen looked like the world had ended and Lenalee was chuckling.

"Oh... Is that right Kanda?"

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Allen cracked up. After a bit he seemed to remember that HE was the one Kanda was forbidding to live close to him.

"Shit."

"Che." Kanda was now glaring holes into the back of the driver's seat, which held a very amused Komui.

"Well, this could be a good thing! If we don't get any reports on the news saying 14th was destroyed we'll know you're getting along!" Komui chirped. Now he had Allen glaring at him too.

"We're here! Now, BE HAPPY!" Lenalee ordered as they got out.

The party was being held at Road's house, and Allen wasn't really looking forward to seeing her.

"ALLEN!~" Road bear hugged him from behind.

"Ah!? Oh; Road, please get off of me..." Allen said as he tried to pry her off.

"But Allen, I don't want to~" Allen sighed and shook his head.

Tyki came out and started harassing Lavi, causing him to get shunned by the redhead. Kanda had just stayed in the background not really paying attention to anything. The party had gone on mostly like this. By the time they had left, Kanda was seconds away from killing Allen, and vice versa, Lavi was hiding from Tyki, and Lenalee was the only one who acted actually sane. They parted ways, well Lavi crashed at Allen's place while dragging along Kanda... Everyone just hoped the house would still be intact in the morning.


End file.
